People Can Change, Even Over a Summer
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The sequel to Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You. Takes place during the summer between sixth and seventh years. Includes a panty raid, a trip to a Muggle convenience store, driving lessons, and oh so much more.
1. Right Back Home

Title: People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

Summary: The sequel to Get it Through Your Head: I Can't Stand You. Takes place during the summer between sixth and seventh years. Includes a panty raid, a trip to a Muggle convenience store, driving lessons, and oh so much more.

A/n Oh, all the fun starts later, sad to say. This right here's just an introduction chapter. Basically, this is just what Gen and Sirius do the night they get back home. Not good for Sirius.

Chapter 1: Right Back Home

"Did you have a good year, Gwendolyn?"

"Yes, sir." Gen muttered, climbing into the back seat of the car as her father heaved her trunk in beside her.

"Didn't get in trouble did you?"

"No, sir." Gen lied, figuring her mother was probably at home, either getting drunk or nursing a hangover.

"Going to teach you to drive this summer." her father continued. "I don't have the time to drive you hither and yon."

"Yes, sir." she murmured. Neither spoke until they pulled up in the drive way.

"And be quiet." he snapped as she pulled her trunk along towards the door.

'Well, Mum's hungover.' she thought. Remembering she was of age in the wizarding world, she made sure her father wasn't looking and cast _Silencio_ on her trunk. She made it soundlessly to her word, not muttering a word to her mother, who was asleep on the couch.

Once in her room, she flicked her wand, sending her trunk across the room under the window. "This is what I hate about coming home." she sighed, looking around her room. Someone had cleaned it, but other than that, everything was where she left it. She kicked a stuffed toy across the room, where it landed on her trunk. "I hope everyone else is having a better night than me."

Sirius wasn't, that's for sure.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped foot in Number 12, Grimmauld Place was that his parents had acquired several more Dark objects. Winnie, his own house elf, strode forward and offered to take his trunk upstairs for him. "Thanks, Winnie." he muttered, glancing around. His mother was busy crooning over Regulus, so he snuck past her.

"Mistress isn't too pleased." he heard Winnie squeak ahead of him.

"Why?"

"Mistress has heard things."

"Things? About me?" Sirius asked, wincing slightly. As Winnie nodded, Sirius heard his mother ask his father where he had gotten off to. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Winnie would rather not answer." Winnie muttered.

"Guess I should get this over with." Sirius muttered, his hands in his pockets. "Wish me luck, Winnie."

Wishing he had a bottle of Felix Felicis, he headed downstairs, past his brother, who was smirking. "You're in trouble, Sirius."

"Because you snitched." Sirius hissed. His parents glanced from one son to the other. "Regulus, go." his father muttered.

"But -- !" Grumbling, Regulus headed upstairs.

After Regulus left, his parents took their time. Finally, his mother hissed, "A Muggleborn, Sirius! That's just sickening. Why don't you just snap your wand in half and live like a Muggle?"

Before Sirius could speak, his father took over. "Did you even think -- "

"Alright, look, both of you. Gen is a Muggleborn, yes, but -- "

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and headed upstairs, past his brother, who was listening at the door. Ignoring his mother's shrieks, he strode inside his bedroom, snatched his wand and his trunk from a rather harassed-looking Winnie, and headed back downstairs. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

"See you." Sirius smirked, dashing down the steps of Grimmauld Place. "Or not." Immediately, he set course for the Potters'. He was sure he would be welcome there.

A/n

Ah, sorry if it was a bit early. But, hey, we had to get him out of his parents' house, didn't we?


	2. Owl Post Already?

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

A/n I always pinned Regulus as a tattler, lol. I can't wait until either of those chapters, too. Especially driving. Gen's parents, well, you'll find out a bit.

Chapter 2: Owl Post Already?

Gen received a very early morning wake-up call. And a very unpleasant one, at that. A large owl swooped through the open window and landed right on top of her. With a shriek of alarm, she rolled off the bed. "Ow! Who the hell is sending me an owl post already?"

The owl let out a very harassed hoot, dropped the letter, and swooped back out the window.

"You alright Gen?" her mother called as she passed by Gen's room.

"Yes'm." Gen muttered, flipping the letter over in her hands. "James? Why is James sending me a letter so early?"

"Who's James?" her mother asked curiously.

"A friend." Gen replied, ripping the letter open and reading it quickly. She let out a small gasp of surprise, not noticing her mother still standing in the door. Another small bit of parchment fluttered to the floor as Gen stood up. "Mum, can I go to Lily's later?" Gen lied.

"Certainly." her mother muttered off-handedly.

As soon as she left, Gen noticed the small bit of parchment on the floor. It was directions on how to get to James's house from hers. "Not very far." she beamed, dressing quickly. Then, she stopped. "Wait. How does he know where I live?"

Shrugging it off, she skipped breakfast. She had hoped her father had left already and finally headed downstairs. "You don't have to stay upstairs." her mother called as Gen bounded past the kitchen.

"Why should I come downstairs? He hates me, never makes an effort to get to know me." Gen sighed.

"He doesn't hate you, Gen."

"Didn't want me, did he?" Gen snapped. "And while it's bone-picking season, allow me to get a floppy hat and a hoe. Why do you drink so much?"

"Gen, I'm sorry. I can stop whenever I want, I swear. If you want me to stop, I will." her mother pleaded.

"I'll be back." Gen muttered, racing out the front door. She found her way to James's house, getting sidetracked when she ran into her cousin. "Gen! Hey, I tried to see if you were home. Your mum said you left."

"Yeah, I'm going to James's house." Gen smiled, hugging her cousin.

"Why are you going to Potter's?" Marci asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Gen laughed.

"Aw, don't have time for long stories. Mum's taking me to Diagon Alley. I need new robes." Marci sighed. "I hate getting fitted."

"Have fun." Gen smirked, heading down the road and cutting a swift left. Finally, she found herself at a rather large, and obviously magical, house. Kneazles were resting in the shade of a large oak tree, the garden was full of what looked like hedgehogs, but Gen knew better. Stepping over a sleeping Kneazle, who's name she later learned was Figuero, she knocked on the door.

An elderly woman answered quickly, wiping her hands on her apron. Her brown hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and her hazel eyes surveyed Gen with much curiosity. "Now, which one are you?" she asked as Gen squirmed nervously on the steps.

"Mum, that's Gen." James grinned, peering over his mother's shoulder.

Mrs. Potter smiled a bit more warmly and stepped back to let Gen inside. "James has mentioned you a quite a bit." she said, heading back into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home!"

"Find it alright?" James asked, leading Gen to his room.

"No problem. Nearly broke my neck over one of your Kneazles, though."

"Yeah, that's Figuero. He's fat, lazy, useless, and mine."

"I wouldn't be bragging about that, James." Sirius smirked from the bed.

"I wouldn't be smirking." James muttered.

Gen rolled her eyes and sighed. "What am I doing here, exactly?"

"Moral support." Sirius grinned.

A/n

Moral support my butt. Ha.


	3. Families

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

A/n Yes, we'll learn more about Gen's family, I promise. Actually, we'll learn a bit this chapter. Huzzah!

Chapter 3: Families

"YOU RAN AWAY!" Gen shouted as soon as Sirius told her the whole story. She had shoved him off the bed and was hugging James's pillow. "Why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"Well, no, I didn't run. I walked." Sirius chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Gen argued. "Damn, Sirius!"

"Give him a break, Gen. His parents, well, they're the epitamy of evil. They ooze evil. They bathe in evil. They -- "

"I get it!" she snapped. "Why, Sirius?"

"My mum was going to skin me alive!"

"Forget your mum, I'll do it." Gen muttered.

"What's with all the shouting?" A man with rather messy black hair, flecked with bits of grey, stuck his head inside the room.

"Hey, Mister Potter." Sirius grinned.

"When did you get here, Sirius?"

"Oh, about, 1:30 this morning." Sirius shrugged.

James's father shook his head and headed back to his study. They could hear him muttering, "Teens these days, arriving at all hours of the night." as he made his way down the hall.

Gen giggled. "I like your daddy, James. He's so cool."

"I like my daddy, too." James grinned.

Gen, however, had turned her attention back to Sirius. "Sirius, look at my family. I know it's not perfect, but you don't see me running off to my best friend's house, do you?"

"The only think I know about your family, Gwendolyn," Sirius countered, "is that your father is very big and very intimidating!"

James was watching them argue with a bemused expression on his face. He was rather enjoying this.

"Well, you've never made an attempt to try to find anything out about my family!" she snapped, throwing James's pillow at him.

Sirius caught the pillow with ease. "You don't know how wacked out my family is. Yours can't be worse than mine."

"Well, at least your father probably wanted you! And your mother isn't an alcoholic, is she?" Gen shrieked. There were little pink patches on her cheeks and she was glaring in Sirius's direction, looking angry and... slightly jealous?

Sirius and James glanced at each other, a bit shocked at what she had just said. Gen, however, hopped off the bed and studied her reflection in the mirror above James's wardrobe.

"Why didn't your dad want you?" Sirius asked finally.

"I don't know." Gen said coolly. "But I can tell you, my mum started drinking after she miscarried back when I was four." Then she caught sight of her watch and groaned. "I've got to go. I'll be late for my driving lessons."

"Driving lessons?" James and Sirius grinned after she left. She had just given them an idea. A wonderfully awful idea.

A/n

Oh, yay! Next chapter's going to be so much fun!


	4. Driving, Miss Moore?

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

A/n Aw, hell, couldn't wait for anyone else to review. I have to write this (giggle, squeal)

Chapter 4: Driving, Miss Moore?

Unbeknownst to Gen, Sirius and James were in the backseat of the car, snickering and hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. She was already nervous, so she thought she was hearing things. To make things worse, her uncle had let her practice in his car, but he was in the front seat, watching her every move and barking orders like a drill sergeant.

James had to literally sit on Sirius to keep him from hexing her uncle. During their scuffle, Sirius kicked the back of the seat. "What the hell?"

"Oh, no." Gen groaned, figuring out what was going on and slamming on the brakes.

"Gwendolyn!" her uncle snapped. He was holding his nose, now broken thanks to colliding with the dash.

"I – I can fix it!" Gen gasped, pulling her out her wand. As soon as she did, though, he jumped out of the car, muttering about how he wasn't going to entrust his nose to a witch in training.

Gen groaned and buried her face in her hands. "You guys can come out now." came her muffled voice.

"Nice man, your uncle." Sirius said, hopping into the seat beside her.

Gen's only response was another embarrassed groan.

James, however, had decided that driving was something he wanted to try. "Budge over." he muttered, shoving Gen unceremoniously into Sirius's lap. He sat, staring at the steering wheel for a second, then asked, "How do I make it go, Gen?"

"Turn the key." she replied, her face in the floorboard and her feet in the air. "That is, after you help me up."

James didn't hear her. Sirius helped her out of the floor, shouting, "James, slow down!"

"James, you ran a stop sign!" Gen groaned. "Even I know not to do that!"

"You nearly hit that old woman!" Sirius laughed. He was enjoying himself, even though he was in fear for his life.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Gen groaned. "I haven't had motion sickness since I was five, James. I hope you're happy!"

"Very." James grinned. "Just make sure when you get sick, get sick on Sirius."

Gen, looking slightly green, crawled into the backseat and curled up in a very tiny ball. Sirius had his head stuck out the window, yelling greetings to everyone they passed. And nearly half of the pedestrians weren't too happy to be called a Muggle, even though they had no idea what a Muggle was.

"Say, Gen. How do I stop this thing?"

"You hit the brakes."

Before he could figure out which was the brakes, he hit a streetlight. "Well, that works, too."

Gen meekly raised her head off the seat enough to see what happened. "James!" she half shrieked, half sobbed. "I am so dead! Thanks a whole hell of a lot!" She clambered out of the backseat to look at the car. "I can't fix that!"

"Remus could." James shrugged.

"Remus isn't -- " Gen grinned. "YES! HE IS!" she squealed. She turned to James, grinning, and asked, "Where does he live?"

A/n

Well, it's a good thing Gen kept her favor, isn't it?


	5. Do Me a Favor, Remus?

People can Change, Even Over a Summer

A/n Remus can do anything. We'll find out about her uncle in a second, keep your pants on... for all our sakes.

Chapter 5: Do Me a Favor, Remus

A little while later, Gen bounding up the steps leading to Remus's house two at a time. "I'm so dead, I'm so dead!" she whimpered, beating on the door.

"Gen, are you stalking me?" Remus asked, stepping out onto the porch.

"No, I just need a really big favor." she panted.

"Like what?" Remus asked, looking curiously bewildered.

"Like, fixing a busted car?" she asked sweetly. And, pointing to James, she added, "It's all his fault!"

Remus chuckled. "Alright, I'll try. I'm not making any promises, though."

Despite saying many times he had never fixed a car, Remus managed a rather quick Reparo spell, making sure no Muggles were in sight. Gen, squealing, threw her arms around his neck and brushed a thank you kiss against his cheek. "You're welcome, Gen." Remus muttered, blushing slightly pink. "It was no trouble. Now, please, let me go before Sirius kills me."

"Right, sorry." Gen smiled. "Want to go with us?" she asked. "James isn't going to drive, I promise." she added at the nervous look on Remus's face.

Remus, still a bit nervous, called into the backseat with James while Sirius joined Gen up front. "Where are we going?" Sirius asked her.

"To take this back to my uncle before I get gutted." she replied.

"Aw, you're not fun."

"Shut up, Sirius." she snapped. "And, James, quit kicking my seat."

Her uncle, however, was none too happy to see her, or his car in a better condition than when James rode off with it. "Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore..." he began. Before he could continue, Remus politely leaned over and cast a quick memory charm. "What was I going to say?" he muttered, looking confused.

Sirius was in the front seat, snickering. "Elizabeth." he chuckled.

"You, ah, were going to lend Gen your car." James began innocently.

"James, shut up!" Gen hissed. To her uncle, she said, "No, no you weren't. You, um, were going to go call my mother and tell her what a wonderful job I did driving this afternoon." she smiled.

"Right." Her uncle headed towards the nearest pay phone. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Gen!" James began, glaring in her direction.

"No way I will ever allow you to drive a car again. Especially if I'm in it!" Gen hissed, getting out and slamming the door. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go home."

"Bye, Gen." As soon as she was out of earshot, James grinned. "Remus, you're staying the night at my house. I have a plan." James chuckled. "A really good plan."

Remus looked wary. Sirius looked excited. "What are you planning?" they both asked at the same time.

"Oh, you'll see." James smirked. "You shall see."

A/n

Oh dear. What has James got planned? We are doom-ed!

Btw, don't fuss at me for it being short. I've got a knot in my wrist and it hurts like hell to type.


	6. A Close Call

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

A/n Yes, the much awaited chapter of the panty raid.

Chapter 6: A Close Call

Sirius was all for James's idea. Remus, however, put his foot down. "Do you realize how badly she'd kill us if she catches us? And, why Gen, anyway? Why not Evans or someone you really fancy?"

"Because, Gen is closer. And it's much more fun to piss her off." James answered.

They quickly hurried down the now-silent streets, Remus fussing every step of the way. "You know what would be funny?" Sirius asked, hoping to shut Remus up.

"What?"

"If we went through the wrong window."

Remus could not help but crack a smile. "Yeah, it would be kind of funny."

"Ah, a problem I did not foresee." James sighed, staring at the two-story house. "Ah, well. Which room's hers?" he asked.

"You expect me to know?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yeah."

Sirius groaned and, grumbling to himself, glanced at the windows. "Let's try that one. It's open."

The three managed to get up to the window and peeked inside. Gen was muttering to herself in her sleep, grinning about something. "Perfect opportunity to mess with her head." Sirius smirked.

Clambering through the window the boys gaped. "Wow, Gen's got some fancy digs, doesn't she?" James gawked.

Sirius, rather determined, bounded over to the bed, smirking. "Gwendolyn Moore, I am your conscience."

"Hello conscience." she murmured sleepily, clinging to her pillow.

"You love Sirius Black, and no one else. Say it." he smirked. "Go on."

"I love... Remus Lupin, and no one else." Gen was, of course, faking sleep, and enjoying every minute of pissing Sirius off. She heard James cackling at the other side of the room.

"No! Me, Sirius Black. You love meeeee!" Sirius whined.

James was glancing around the room and was suddenly hit with a glare of wandlight. "Step away from the wardrobe, Potter." Gen smirked.

"Aw, Gen. I wasn't going to do anything." James whined.

"I know you better than that." she smiled.

Outside the door, they heard someone coming up the stairs and down the hall. "Gwendolyn!"

"Hide!" Gen gasped, shoving them into the closet no sooner than the door to her bedroom flew open, her father staring at her.

"Who's in here?" he growled, not cutting any corners. "I heard voices. What have I told you about keeping that window open?"

"I -uh, no one's here. Uh -- " She let out a squeak of protest as he flung the closet open, only to reveal several large boxes full of winter clothes.

"Nobody here but us boxes." Sirius said innocently.

"Uh, Charm gone wrong." Gen shrugged. "Sorry, Daddy. I'll fix it in the morning. Good night."

Right after her father left, Gen heard Remus hiss, "'Nobody here but us boxes?' God, Sirius, get us gutted next time!"

"Hey, he didn't see us!" Sirius shot back.

"I've got half a mind to lock you three up in there." Gen called.

There was a pause, then three separate voices called out, "Sorry, Gen."

A/n

Rather close. Good thing he didn't catch them. But, he might catch her and Sirius later on. You never know.


	7. Ratted Out

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

OK, I just wanna say I'm starting something a bit different with my author's note. I'm just going to do this one, between the title and/or summary and chapter title or the beginning of a one-shot fic. It might take a while to get used to, but here's hoping you all can. No, I haven't heard that joke, and I kind of don't think I want to. The more I think about it, the more I think I will have her father catch them together.

Chapter 7: Ratted Out

It was twilight and Gen was heading down the nearly deserted street to the grocery store to get something for her mother. And the store closed in twenty minutes. And if she didn't make it, she'd have to go all the way across town.

"Well, as long as there's no distractions, especially in the form of Sirius Black, I think I can make it." she told herself.

Unfortunately for her, the distraction otherwise known as Sirius Black showed up. "Are you stalking me?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe." he grinned, brushing a kiss against her lips. "Or maybe it's you who's stalking me."

"No, I think I've got it right." she laughed, trying to sneak past him.

"Whoa, hang on. Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I've got to go to store, Sirius."

"Can I go, too?" he asked sweetly.

She put her hands on her hips and surveyed him for a moment. "Well, as long as you can behave yourself, I suppose so."

"Yay!"

Gen, however, was regretting bringing him along the minute he stepped through the door. He had to look at everything. He wanted most everything. And he definitely had to touch everything. She had half a mind to leave him in the store, especially since he asked her to buy him several things, with the promise he'd pay her back next time he went to Gringotts. She sighed. "Alright Sirius, but, remember, you do owe me."

"Thanks." Sirius grinned, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Gwendolyn?"

Gen turned to face the person who had said her name. "Oh, hi." It was one of her mother's rather close friends, and from the look on her face, she had seen Sirius's kiss.

"How's your mother? I haven't spoken to her lately. Is she alright? Still drinking, isn't she?"

"Yes'm." Gen replied, quickly paying for her purchases, hoping to get out of there as soon as she could. 'But you're going to call her as soon as you get home, I know it.' Gen thought.

"See you later, Gwendolyn."

"Bye." Gen riffled through the bags until she found what she had came for and gave the rest to Sirius.

"Nice lady. Rather creepy, though." Sirius muttered.

"Oh, yeah. And the biggest damn mouth you've ever seen. She's like the feminine equivalent to Filch!" Gen sighed. Sirius was a bit startled to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Gen, it'll be OK. And, if it's not, run away to James's."

"Thanks." she sniffled. They walked in silence until they got to her house. "I'll see you later, OK?"

"Bye, Gen."

Once inside, she tossed the small bottle to her mother, who groaned in thanks. Then, and rather expected, she asked, "Gen, who was that boy you were with?"

"A friend." Gen replied meekly.

"A friend, or a boyfriend?" Gen didn't answer. "Gwendolyn, I don't want you making mistakes like -- "

"Like you?" Gen asked angrily. "Mum, he's someone from school, alright?"

Her mother glanced at Gen and sighed. "Just be glad your father wasn't home to answer the phone."


	8. Father Knows Best

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

Yes, there is a method to my madness, I'm afraid, but I don't know what it is yet. No, he doesn't, but, she is also the only child, so they're going to be protective, no matter how much they hate her.

Chapter 8: Father Knows Best

"Peace... and quiet." Gen sighed, flopping onto the couch and turning on the radio. Her mother and father had gone to the funeral of a business partner of her father's. He had wanted her to go, too, but her mother pointed out she would be the only teenager there, so, she had the house to herself. And she was enjoying every minute of it. Any mess she could possibly make could be magically cleaned in a second. No one would know.

Just as she was settling in, there was a knock on the front door. Gen was much obliged to allow whomever it was knocking to continue, as she had just gotten comfortable. Whoever was at the door, however, didn't take too kindly to the fact that she was letting them stay outside. So, she got up, grumbling, and answered the door. "Whoops. Hey, Marci. Thought you were someone else."

"Someone like Sirius?" Marci grinned.

"Yeah." Gen laughed, switching off the radio. "He's been inadvertently getting me into trouble, lately." Gen smiled.

"Like how?" Marci asked, her eyes glittering curiously.

"Like... doing what he's doing right now?" Gen stared out the front window. Sirius and James were outside, shooting fireworks towards the front door, which was their way of asking if she was home. "Think we should hide?" she asked.

"Might make them want to break in." Marci giggled.

Gen sighed. "Yeah, and we don't want that, do we?" she asked, hesitantly opening the front door. "Alright, what do you two want?" she asked.

James and Sirius glanced at each other and answered, "We're bored."

"Well, find something to do!" Gen spat, heading back inside.

"That's why we're bothering you!"

Gen looked slightly pleased that they at least thought of her. "Thanks, guys. I think." Marci giggled and sighed. "What?" Gen asked her.

"It's so cute, you know?"

"Heh, no, I don't." Gen muttered, pretending to be clueless.

"You and Sirius!" Marci sighed. "You're so cute together."

Gen chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

The two boys pouted, obviously thinking the girls had forgotten them. They heard Gen swear. "What?" James asked, not noticing the car that had just pulled up in the driveway.

The next thing they knew, the four of them were crammed together on the couch, listening to another on of Gen's father's rants. Gen's mother, however, was immediately taken by Siriu's charms. Ignoring her face, she was crooning and fussing over Sirius. "See, Gen? Even your mum thinks we belong together." he whispered.

"He's so handsome, Gen." her mother sighed. "You two would be so cute together."

Gen rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mothers."

Her father cut off from his rant and asked, "Is anyone even paying attention to me?"


	9. Diagon Alley

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

Ah, the old Sirius Charm... works every time.

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley

Nearly a week later, Gen's mother was still talking about Sirius and how sweet he was. "He's adorable, and so well-behaved!"

"No, he isn't." Gen sighed. It seems that was the only thing she had said to her mother lately. With a sigh, she headed upstairs, where she was greeted by a rather large owl, holding her Hogwarts letter. "This early?" she asked the owl, who hooted and soared out of the window. "Thanks." she muttered dryly to the departing owl.

She tore it open and headed downstairs. "What's that?" her mother asked.

"School letters. Want to go with me?"

"This early? Can't you go later?"

"Figure I need to do it before I forget." Gen shrugged. "You want to go with me?" she asked again, finally tearing her eyes away from the letter to look at her mother.

"Well, Gen, I don't know..." her mother looked slightly nervous. "You know I don't like that place. Everyone stares, and it's so nerve-wracking."

"You might see Sirius again." Gen said in a sing-song voice, waving the parchment around.

"Oh, alright, I'll go."

Immediately, however, she regretted going. "Why did I come?" she asked herself, waiting outside of Gringotts while Gen headed in, with the promise of being right back.

"Where to, Mum?" Gen asked, startling her mother on accident. "I need new robes, new books, more parchment, ink, quills..."

"Whichever's closest."

There was hardly anyone there; either it was too early in the morning, or too early in the summer. Gen did, however, see a familiar face in the robe shop. "Hey, Remus." she said, hopping up on the stool next to him.

"Hey, Gen." he muttered, squirming uncomfortably.

"Well, it looks like you've both grown about a foot since I last saw you." Madam Malkin said, surveying them. Her assistants giggled; both were fresh out of Hogwarts, and both were enjoying their summer job a bit too much.

"Well, at least our mums are enjoying this." Gen winced as she was jabbed with a pin. Their mothers were both standing by the door, chattering away.

"Sure looks like it." Remus sighed, hopping down off the stool and grinning at her. "See you, Gen."

"Don't leave me!" she wailed. "I hate getting fitted for robes!"

"Sorry, Gen, got to go."

Gen was finished about ten minutes after he left; she had been jabbed with numerous pins before Madam Malkin thankfully, sent her assistants to the back and took over. "What do you think of Remus and his mum? Or is Sirius still your favorite?" Gen asked, rubbing her sore side and frowning.

"She seemed rather nice. He didn't say much, though."

"Yeah, Remus can be rather quiet." Gen muttered as they headed next door to get her books. Her mother was quite interested in the books, especially the Divination.

"You mean you can actually do that?" she asked as Gen grabbed the book she needed for class.

"It's not like that, Mum. Most Seers have to be born with the Sight." Gen said, waving her fingers in a rather mystical, and silly, kind of way.

Her mother ignored her and thumbed through a rather thick book on the basics of Divination. "Ew, you read bird guts?"

"Yup." Gen said, grabbing her Transfiguration and Charms books. "It's not something you can forget easily. Or get off your hands."

"Gross." her mother whimpered, placing the book back on the shelf.

"Tell me about it. Want to go to lunch, or get my parchment and stuff and go home?"

"Let's just get that and go. I don't think I could handle lunch right now."

Gen giggled. Her mother might be a drunk, but she could be fun at times. Like when they ran into Sirius, James, and Remus outside the ice cream parlour. Sirius, instead of saying hello like a normal person, flung whipped cream on Gen's shirt.

"Sirius! This was a new shirt!" she said, looking murderous.

"'Was' being the key word." he grinned.

Gen sighed and was about to storm off when her mother grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. Gen grinned, nodded, grabbed Sirius's banana split and shoved it in his face.


	10. So Loyal

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

So, everyone loves Gen's mum now, right?

Chapter 10: So Loyal

"Without a shadow of a doubt, I think this is the dumbest thing you have ever done." Gen scoffed, her hands on her hips. "And I shall have no part in it."

"Fine, Gen. Ruin my fun." Sirius snapped, looking as serious as he had ever looked. Or tried to look.

She rolled her eyes and headed back down the path leading from the Potters' house. "Leaving already?" Mrs. Potter called, leaning out of the kitchen window. She had taken a shine to Gen and really enjoyed her company, especially since the only other occupants of the house were male.

"Yes, sorry. I really need to get home. My mother's been having an off day. Plus I don't want to scrape Sirius off of the pavement."

Mrs. Potter sighed and asked, "They're on the room again, aren't they?"

"Yes, we are!" James grinned, stamping on the roof.

"Just remember I won't take you to St. Mungo's if you fall off!" Mrs. Potter snapped. Gen smiled and waved good-bye.

She headed back home without a care in the world, humming to herself. For some reason, she was unexplainably happy, and for a brief moment, wondered if James or Sirius slipped something in her tea. She shook the thought away.

Her mother was upstairs, sleeping. Her father, however, was at the kitchen table reading the paper. "And where have you been?" he asked, not looking up.

"Wow, Daddy. I didn't think you'd be home for another couple of hours, at least."

"Where have you been?" he asked again.

"A friend's house." she murmured, heading upstairs. She heard him fussing downstairs, sighed, and fell on her bed with a groan. "I hate my life." she muttered into her pillow.

"Aw, come on. You're life is rather fascinating."

"No!" Gen groaned into the pillow. "I swear, if I look up and you're hanging in my window, I'm going to hurt you!" She glanced up, and, indeed, Sirius was hanging in the window, grinning broadly.

"Mi Lady." he chuckled, clambering inside.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To check on you, what else?"

She smiled despite herself. "Thanks, I think. Although I'm pretty sure I'm fine."

He looked somber. "I heard your dad giving you a hard time. You can always come to James's house. I'm sure Mrs. Potter, at least, won't mind."

"My dad's always giving me a hard time. Forget it. I'm alright."

Sirius looked astounded that she would say such a thing. "Forget that? I can't forget that! I can't stand people like that, Gen. Come on. There's more than enough room."

She scoffed. "I'm sure there is, but I'm staying, sorry."

He stared at her in disbelief, then he started to chuckle. "You're so loyal to your family, Gen. Even though you hate them."

"Yeah... loyal.." she sighed. "Don't you think you need to go before my dad catches you?"

Sirius shook his head. "He won't catch me. I'm good like that."

Gen started to laugh. "Sirius, you are too much. Why don't you go before I hurt you? Hmm?"

"Well, if you say so." he smiled, brushed a quick kiss against her cheek, and departed out the window. "Ow! I'm alright!" Gen just shook her head and shut the window.


	11. Denial, It's a Good Thing

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

I just may have something like that up my sleeve. May.

Chapter 11: Denial, It's a Good Thing

Sirius and James were spending another day at Diagon Alley, seeing as how there was nothing to do at the house but help clean it up and cook. Of course, there was nothing to do in Diagon Alley but shop and look at girls. "Oh, damn!" Sirius whispered, ducking behind James.

"What?"

"It's Rhea!"

James looked around, and sure enough, the brunette was heading out of the robe shop, smirking. "Sorry to say this, Sirius, but I think she's spotted you."

It appeared she had because she was making a beeline in that direction. "Hello, Potter." she smiled. "Hi, Sirius."

Sirius pretended that he had just seen her. "Oh, hey, Rhea. What are you up to?"

"Oh, just wandering around, trying to go school shopping, but I can't with my six-year-old brother whining in my ear. It's really annoying." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and asked, "What are you guys up to? Shopping?"

"No, we did that last week." James chuckled nervously. Rhea had always been a bit on the creepy side. "Beat the crowds, that kind of thing."

"Yeah, I should've done that. Madam Malkin's is a madhouse." Rhea said, giggling. "So, Sirius, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?"

Sirius gave James one desperate look before following Rhea a little ways away. "What do you want, Rhea?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Just wanted to know how your summer was going." she smiled innocently.

"It's been going fine, thank you." Sirius muttered darkly.

Rhea noticed the tone of his voice and smiled, "Come on, Sirius. No need to get huffy."

"Yes, there is. I know what you want. And, yes, I am still with Gen."

Rhea rolled her eyes. "Sirius, you can't tell me you're over me."

"I can, and I am."

She looked rather hurt as he walked over and rejoined James, who was laughing about something, probably the look on her face. "Denial is a great thing, Sirius." she whispered. "But too much is too much."

"What did she want, Sirius?" James asked.

"What do you think, James?"

"Gen?"

"Exactly." Sirius sighed. "I hope she's alright."

James raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"I dunno, mate. Her dad seems like a total jerk. He's rude and pretty hateful to her."

"You don't think he'd do anything to her, do you?"

"I sure hope not." Sirius sighed. "I'd hate to be sent to Azkaban for Muggle murder with a blunt object."

James laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't be visiting you, either. No offense to you, or anything. But dementors give me the creeps."

"They're not so bad... for soul-sucking, misty, creepy thingies."

James continued to laugh. "You're funny, Sirius. You're really funny. I mean, you should do a comedy act or something."

Sirius grinned. "And my first one will be about you."

"I thank you." James beamed. "And I will name my first ulcer after you."

Chuckling, Sirius said, "It's a deal."


	12. Another Runaway

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

Rhea is creepy, isn't she? I'm getting on with it, sheesh! 

Chapter 12: Another Runaway

It had started to rain very lightly in the afternoon and Sirius and James were not home yet. Mrs. Potter had just sat down and was going to enjoy the peace and quiet when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, she got up and headed to the door.

"Got any room for another runaway?" Gen asked sheepishly, clinging to her trunk.

"Now, what happened to you?" Mrs. Potter asked, helping Gen carry her trunk inside. Gen smiled nervously and wiped a bit of blood from her lip.

"What does it look like? Abusive, insane father of mine." Mrs. Potter looked shocked by this; Gen, however, shrugged it off. "He's never been too fond of magic. Or the fact that Sirius enjoys sneaking in my window."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Potter murmured, saying a quick spell and healing Gen's busted lip. "Come on, you can kip in the spare bedroom. If Sirius and James haven't destroyed it. I'm sure Sirius will be fine in James's room."

She smiled a bit more warmly and made sure Gen was comfortable. "If you need anything, no matter what time of night it is, just come and get me. I won't mind." She grinned. "You know, I always wanted a daughter."

"Instead, you got stuck with James." Gen giggled. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Ah, you won't when you have kids of your own. I've grown to love him... except when he pulls those crazy stunts of his." she sighed, shaking her head. "I'm hoping you can get them both to behave."

"I don't know... I might join those crazy stunts of theirs." Gen half-joked. Mrs. Potter just smiled and headed into the kitchen to start on supper. Gen followed and sat at the kitchen table.

"GEN!" Gen let out a yelp as she was tackled by one James Potter. "When did you get here? How long you staying?"

Gen was giggling too hard to answer, so James's mother did. "She's staying the rest of the summer."

"YES!" James cheered as Sirius merely shook his head. "Now, if only we could talk Remus into coming over. We'd have so much fun!"

"I don't think your mum would appreciate that, James." Gen said between giggles.

"I think she's right, James." Mrs. Potter smiled.

"Aw, Mum! You're no fun!" James pouted, sitting on Gen's chest. "But Gen is. Sirius, help me tickle her into submission."

"Aye, aye, captain, my captain." Sirius grinned, tickling a helpless Gen.

"Stop... please!" Gen giggled, her cheeks pink from laughing.

"Do you think she's had enough, Sirius?"

Sirius thought about it for a second before shouting, "No!" and resumed tickling Gen. "Now she's had enough."

Gen lay on the kitchen floor, trying to catch her breath. "I hate you, James." she panted. "You always know which weapon of torture to use."

James grinned and said, "Yes, I know. I'm good like that."

Sirius, however, was taking that moment to chant, "Gen's ticklish!" over and over and over again, until Mrs. Potter whacked him around the head with a pot. 

"Leave her alone, Sirius." she said warningly. "Or I'll get you, and not with a pot next time."

"Yes, ma'am." Sirius muttered.


	13. What Brings You Here?

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

I love James's mum, too! Can I keep her? Can I, can I, can I?

Chapter 13: What Brings You Here?

It was later that night and Gen and James were laying on his bed; Sirius, looking disgruntled, found himself on the floor. "Not enough room, mate. And, it's my bed. And, Gen's a lady, so, on the floor with you!"

"And no buts, Sirius." Gen added.

"Yeah, Sirius. Listen to Gen." James chuckled.

Sirius bashed James over the head with his pillow and turned his attention to Gen. "So, Gen, all the yelling about me running away. What brings you here?"

Gen muttered something and James looked at her curiously. "What was that, Gen?"

"Nothing." she murmured.

"Didn't sound like nothing." James said, his tone serious.

"It was nothing, James."

"Tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard." James said in a growl.

Gen giggled nervously. "You didn't hear anything, James."

Sirius looked from Gen to James. Gen was shaking her head, her cheeks pink, and looking rather dejected. James was looking furious. "Gen... what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing is going on, Sirius!" Sirius was startled to see she now had tears in her eyes. "Look, it doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here and I'm alright."

"Yes, it matters!" James snapped, his wand now in his hand. "It sounded like your dad's been smacking you around!"

Gen hung her head in shame and made the slightest nod she could. "GEN!" Sirius shouted. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because you both would go do something incredibly stupid!" she shouted. "And I'm not worth something stupid that would probably get you both expelled!"

"Yes, you are!" Sirius growled lividly.

"I am not and if you do anything, I'll break up with you and never speak to you or James again!"

James and Sirius glanced at each other, trying to figure out if she meant it. The couldn't tell, but if she did, they really did not want to take that chance. "Gen... we only want to help." Sirius muttered helplessly.

"Being stupid won't help!"

"Yes, but we can't help it we're stupid." James said with a small chuckle. "You love us anyway, right?"

Gen smiled gently. "Of course. I love you guys. Except when you tickle me."

James grinned. "But tickling you is so much fun!"

"I don't care if it were the national sport, I don't like being tickled!" James and Sirius grinned and tackled her, tickling her unmercilessly. "I... hate.. tickling!" she squealed as she and James fell off the bed.

Mrs. Potter stuck her head inside and said, "I'm going to bed, you three. Try not to be so loud, OK?"

"Yes'm!" Gen called, peeking out from under the small dogpile of Sirius and James. "Good night."

Mrs. Potter looked bemused for a second, then bid them all a good night and headed off to bed. Gen yawned and headed to the guest room a little while later, wishing the boys a good night, too.

"'Night, Gen." James called. As soon as she was gone, he turned to Sirius. "What are we going to do?"

Sirius just grinned in a wicked sort of way.


	14. An Unexpected Visit

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

They are all so cute together, aren't they? Ah, now we all feel bad for Gen? I thought we all hated her for pulling on Sirius's heartstrings?

Chapter 14: An Unexpected Visit

James and Sirius got out of the house undetected, which came as a shock to them. They figured either Gen or James's mother was going to keep an eye on them, but they snuck out in a very easy manner. "Hey, I think we could've gotten away with going out the front door." Sirius chuckled, nearly tripping over a Kneazle.

"Yeah." James grinned broadly. "Right, now, which way is Gen's house again?"

"Um..." Sirius muttered to himself, trying to remember. "Oh, right, this way."

When they got to Gen's house, they both swore. Her window was shut, so, they couldn't get in that way. "When in doubt..." Sirius grinned.

"The front door!" James finished.

There was a light on in the living room. Sirius quietly unlocked the door and peered in. Gen's mother was asleep on the couch, snoring lightly. Gen's father was reading the paper, the television droning in front of him. He looked up as the lock to the front door clicked. "Oi! Who the hell do you think you are, coming into a man's house uninvited!"

"Sirius Black and James Potter." James grinned; he couldn't resist it. "Who do you think you are, hitting on Gen like that? She's done nothing wrong."

"Been lying to you, too, has she?"

"In all the years I've known her, Gen's never lied to me." James spat. He was pretty sure Gen's mom was feigning sleep, not wanting to get in on this shouting match. "Ever lied to you, Sirius?"

"Never. And, if you give us a minute, we can go get our werewolf buddy and he'll vouch for her, too."

"I'm not scared of any werewolf."

James grinned. "Sure looks like you are, doesn't it, Sirius?"

Sirius, who was trying to restrain himself, nodded. "And you really didn't answer James's question, did you?"

Gen's father shook his head. "You know, I could always send an anonymous tip-off to your Ministry that a couple of underage wizards broke into my house and were threatening me with werewolves!"

James didn't look swayed; Sirius did, however, and asked, "What do you know about our Ministry?"

"I heard her talking about it. I know you're both underage, and you can't do magic."

"And how do you know that? James snapped.

Her father just grinned smugly. "You know what?" Sirius asked, suddenly. "Couldn't we go to the Muggle police, and report you for child abuse?" Her father's smug grin immediately vanished. Sirius soon started to smirk.

Gen's father started to stammer, then finally shouted at them to get out. "You know, I think we're so scared of you, aren't we, Sirius?" James asked.

"Shaking." Sirius scoffed, twirling his wand and grinning. He was trying to think of the best spell to use, even if it were underage magic. Gen's father made a dive for the wand, Sirius, startled, cast a Shield Charm, and James shot a Stunner towards Gen's father.

The next thing James's knew, they were back at his house, accompanied by Ministry wizards, sentencing them to a hearing in a few week's time for attacking a Muggle. Mrs. Potter was sobbing, saying she thought she had raised James right and she never expected Sirius to do such a thing. Gen, too, was crying. But tears of mixed happiness, joy, and fear. "You guys... you'd risk going to Azkaban for me?" she asked, hugging James tightly. "I love you guys."


	15. A Bit of Fun

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

Gah! I love James, too. He's so protective of her, it's adorable!

Chapter 15: A Bit of Fun

It was the night before the hearing, and Gen, James, Sirius, Remus, and, yes, even Peter, were camped around the Potters' living room, trying to think of something fun they could do before Sirius and James were possibly expelled. "And what if you don't get expelled, though?" Gen asked.

"Well, then, it'll just be wasted fun." James grinned.

"You can't waste fun, James!" Sirius argued. "It's just not possible with me and you around."

"True." James said, nodding in agreement.

James, Peter, and Remus had taken over the couch; Sirius had taken over the arm chair, Gen sitting comfortably in his lap. "But what is there to do?" Sirius groaned. "We've done everything!"

"Everything we can think of, anyway." Peter muttered.

"Well, James," Sirius called, "it looks like you and I will be sentenced to Azkaban, bored out of our skulls." Gen scoffed. "What?" he asked.

"If you both had listened to me, you wouldn't be facing the threat of Azkaban. I told you to leave it be!"

"We couldn't leave that be, Gen." Sirius murmured, pulling her into an embrace. "We love you, Gwennie."

"Don't call me Gwennie." Gen muttered, resting her head against his chest.

"Well, Sirius is content for the night. What about the rest of us?" James asked him, grinning broadly.

"Sirius doesn't care about you guys." Sirius joked.

James looked hurt. "Well, fine then! We don't need you to have fun! Right, guys?"

"Well, actually..." Peter started, suppressing a grin.

"Sirius is the master of all fun." Remus chuckled.

James feigned a sob and muttered something about being a friend. Gen giggled and said, "Aw, come here, James. Gen still loves you."

"Yay!" James grinned, diving into her lap with a groan of protest from Sirius. "James loves Gen, too."

"My legs!" Sirius whined. "I hate you guys! And what's with all the third person talking?"

Gen giggled. "James isn't that heavy, Sirius."

"But you are!"

Gen looked insulted. She turned to James and asked, "Can I hit him?" The other three Marauders grinned and gave her permission, while Sirius protested against it. "Oh, I couldn't hit you, Sirius." she sighed.

"Why, because you love me?"

"No, because your many fangirls would kill me for ruining your good looks." Gen smirked. James and Remus roared with laughter. Peter just grinned. Until James, bored, whacked him around the head with a pillow.

"Ow, you prat! What was that for?" Peter snapped, rubbing his head. "Couch cushions are NOT good for pillow fights."

"I was bored, you were there, the cushion was in my hand..." James trailed off. Peter tried to wrestle the cushion away from James; Remus dove off the couch and tried to hide. Gen let out a yell as the cushion went flying in her direction.

"OI! You nearly hit Gen!"

"Sorry, Sirius!" James laughed.


	16. The Hearing

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

YAY! Ahem, I asketh you guys a serious question. Summer is winding down, so, do you want a Lily/James seventh year fic, or a Gen/Sirius seventh year fic. If Gen/Sirius, consider this a trilogy. If Lily/James, hell, I can wing that.

Chapter 16: The Hearing

Sirius looked calm, cool, and collected as he sat in the chained chair. James took the chair next to him, feeling slightly sick and looking very nervous. Luckily for them, however, it was only a few people at the trail, with Madam Bones being their judge, jury, and executioner.

"Attacking a Muggle?" she asked, glancing down at the parchment in front of her. "What on earth would cause you two to attack a Muggle?"

"Self defense." Sirius shrugged. James nodded in agreement.

"It says here," Madam Bones said again, looking down at the parchment once more, "in a statement we took from the Muggle before modifying his memory, that you two broke into his house and started harassing him?"

"Yes, we did break into his house," Sirius explained, "but that was only because he had been beating up his daughter!"

A couple witches in the back gasped and covered their mouths with their hands, looking horrified.

"And, you know his daughter closely?"

"Yes, she's on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with James, and my girlfriend." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"And, if we bring her in here as a witness, she would indeed testify the same thing you've just told me?"

"She would." Sirius replied.

James, however, shook his head. Gen had told him she'd rather not be brought into the courtroom, not even in their defense.

"One of you is telling me no, the other, yes. Which is it?"

"Yes!" Sirius shouted while James shook his head.

Madam Bones thought for a second, then told a man sitting a few seats down to go get Gen and bring her there. He reentered the room a few minutes later, a rather disgruntled looking Gen in tow.

"We need you as a witness, Gen, sorry."

Madam Bones attempted a warm smile in Gen's direction before asking her to state her name for the court. "Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore." Gen murmured softly. Sirius snickered and she shot a glare in his direction.

"Is it true what they're saying? That your father hit you?"

"Yes, it is." Gen said, giving Sirius another glare.

Madam Bones really took her time considering what was going to happen to James and Sirius. On the one hand, they did it in their self defense, and in the defense of a friend. On the other, they still did underage magic and attacked a Muggle. Finally, though, she deemed them free to go with the threat that if she ever had to see them for attacking a Muggle, she would personally snap their wands in half.

"Thanks, Gen. You really swayed Madam Bones." Sirius grinned, kissing her on top of the head.

"You're welcome." she snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"I told you, I didn't want to get into this! You know what? Forget it. We're through, that's it." she muttered, heading off down the hall.

James looked at Sirius, who looked deeply hurt by that. "I'm sorry, mate. She'll come around, I promise."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Sirius groaned, feeling as though he'd rather be expelled and his wand snapped in two.


	17. Reasons

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

Just want to say thank you for not yelling at me and understanding why Gen is so upset with Sirius. Remus is not going to swoop down. (sigh) He wants Sirius as happy as the rest you do, except my couple of odd men out, who, liketh me, thinks werewolves need love too, even if it is bi-polar love.

Chapter 17: Reasons

Gen found herself spending a lot less time with Sirius and James as summer started to draw to a close. Sirius had started moping around the house and James was betting Remus any day now they would find him eating a tub of ice cream on his own.

"Has he even tried talking to her?" Remus asked James.

"No." James sighed. "And she won't talk to me."

"You think I should give it a try?" Remus asked, glancing outside as Gen lay on the porch, getting attacked by Kneazles.

"You could try." James grinned. "She seems to listen to you."

Remus sighed and headed outside. "Hey, Gen." he said, picking up a small Kneazle. "How's it going?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid." she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I heard you broke it off with Sirius."

"I did. I told him I didn't want to be drug into court. I told him to stay away from my dad. But no, he doesn't listen."

Remus sighed. "Why break up with him for that?"

Gen shook her head and replied, "It's not just that, Remus. Do you realize how embarrassing it is to be drug in a room full of strangers, tell them you dad abused you and have them look at you with pity?"

"No, Gen, I don't know how embarrassing that is. But Sirius didn't do it to embarrass you. You were their only hope of getting off. And they did."

"Well, if they had listened to me in the first place, they wouldn't have needed help getting off!" she practically shouted.

"That's true, too." Remus muttered. "Can't you just talk to Sirius?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Remus asked softly. "You two were so happy the night before."

Gen sighed heavily and shook her head. "Sure, we were happy the night before, but that was the night before!"

Remus stuck his hands in his pockets and muttered, "Gee, Gen. You're so stubborn. Can't you give the guy another chance?"

Gen smiled despite herself. "I could. But he doesn't deserve another chance."

"Everyone deserves another chance." he mumbled.

"I have given him several chances, Remus." Gen said, standing up and brushing her pants off. "He keeps screwing up!"

"Screwing up is his way of telling you he loves you."

"That's not a very good way of showing he loves me." she muttered.

Remus grinned and said, "Well, it's his way."


	18. One Final Act

People Can Change, Even Over a Summer

(cough) Remus deserves her more. I mean, what? Who said that? Certainly not me! I will, eventually, get a Lily/James fic together, but, I have decided that A) This is the last chapter of this and 2) I will make this into a trilogy, so, get happy!

Chapter 18: One Final Act

It was the last night of summer and Gen, James, Sirius, Remus, Marci, and Celeste were all hanging out at Marci's since her parents were off for a business kind of trip. Mrs. Morrow had wished them all good luck before rushing out after her husband. "And don't do anything illegal! I haven't got any bail money!" she called back.

"We won't, Mum! I promise!" Marci giggled.

"Yeah, we promise!" Gen added.

Marci shut the door behind them and grinned. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know." James grinned back. "But, why didn't Evans come?"

"Because she knew you'd be here. Why didn't Peter come?" Marci asked.

James shrugged. "I don't think Sirius invited him."

"I don't doubt it." Marci giggled. "Too much hero worship is a bad thing, whether he wants to admit it or not."

James chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

Marci sighed and turned to look at Sirius, who was on the couch, moping. "He really fancies her, doesn't he?"

James nodded. "Yeah. He's so upset. He didn't mean to embarrass her."

Marci smiled and muttered something about Gen and how she hoped she would come around soon enough. She headed over to Sirius and sat down next to him. "Hey, you."

"Hey." he muttered.

"Oh, Sirius. Can't you get over her? I mean, honestly."

Sirius glanced at Gen, who was talking to Remus and said, "No, no I can't." He sighed and said, "I don't mean to screw up. It's just the way I am."

"I know." Marci said, patting his arm reassuringly. "Why don't you try telling her that?"

"Are you kidding me? She wouldn't listen!"

Marci smiled. "I think she would, Sirius. Just try your one last act I know you're planning."

"I'm not planning anything!" he gaped. "What makes you think I am?"

"Just something you'd do." she sighed.

James leaned over the back of the couch and piped up, "Come on, mate. We all know you want Gen back. We know you love her." He grinned and jerked his head in her direction. "Go on."

Sirius sighed and headed over to Gen and Remus. "Remus, mate, can I borrow Gen for a second?"

"Sure." Remus grinned. "See you in a second, Gen."

Grumbling, Gen followed Sirius outside. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"To talk." he smiled innocently.

"Talk?" she scoffed. "Why the hell would I want to talk to you?"

"Because." he smiled helplessly. "I love you, Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore."

Gen stared at him. Only a few days before, he was teasing her about her full name. Now, however, he was saying it in a loving way. "Look, Sirius, I'm sorry. I don't care how much you love me. You're a prat!"

Sirius sniffled, heartbroken. "Fine, I am a prat. Happy?"

"No."

"What, then?" he asked her.

"Nothing you say'll make me happy, Sirius." Gen scoffed. "Not anymore." She turned to head inside. "Sorry." she sighed. "But, you don't listen to me."

"I can start!" he pleaded.

"Sorry, Sirius." she smiled sadly. "I'm going back to James's house. I've got to finish packing. See you later."

"Bye." he sighed. "See you."


End file.
